1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire escape and more particularly, to a system for throwing out an escape means such an escape chute to the outside of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By convention, when an escape means such as the escape chute is actually used, a storage container with caster attached thereto is moved to one side, the door of the storage container is opened to the same side, the hardware or the escape means such as the escape chute is lifted by hand, and by depicting a semicircle motion thereof, to be thrown down outside the window (room). However, this conventional system is ineffective when persons must rush thereto and execute such a series of steps; to move the storage container, or to open the door to this side, to lift the hardware or escape chute, and to throw out the escape chute or the like from one side to the outside of the window by depicting a semicircle motion. The expensively installed fire escape is useless, casualties due to fire or smoke may result.
In another conventional system, with respect to the throwing of the escape means such as the escape chute, the hardware is of a foldable structure with the top end connected to the upper end of the escape chute. The escape chute is lifted by hand and thrown out to the outside of the building. Then, the weight of the hardware rotates the hardware itself about the upper part thereof to stretch it outside the building. This conventional system, however, suffers from some problems: the hardware sometimes is insufficiently moved or thrown out of the building and this insufficiency must be offset by raising the hardware by hand. The raising by hand is very difficult when the building is high because the hardware used is strong and bulky. With an intention of compensating for the resultant insufficient depolyment of the hardware, if the number of folding portions is increased or the folding frame is elongated, the deployment of the hardware is more difficult. Further, when the building has a rough wall due to crack or the like below the floor with the escape chute installed, it prevents a smooth descending of the chute or it provides disturbances such as abraision or resistive contact to the descent of the chute. This considerably hinders the proper function of the escape means such as the escape chute.